Generally, several spring elements are provided for making available a readjusting force for an airbag module which is held so as to be movable in the direction of the central axis of a steering wheel. In addition, guide elements are necessary, which permit a movement of the airbag module in axial direction, but not in radial direction. Finally, additional elements are also required to produce the horn contact. The large number of individual parts increases both the installation effort and also the installation costs.